User talk:Joe the Bartender
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warlords Battlecry Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ssrathi page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Wiki Adoption Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:11, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Joe. I'm a total noob to the whole wiki thing and have only been playing the game since I brought it off GoG about a week ago. So I’m not to sure how much of a help I will be, but I’m willing to help out any way I can. I think this game deserves a great Wiki site and I hope that’s what we can do. If you have any guide-lines that need to be followed, or template's for specific pages please message me with the details. Cheers and thanks for the welcome. Binary God 19:06, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Binary God, Thanks for the message. Don't worry about editing the Wiki, anything you can do to help would be great. If you have any suggestions don't be afraid to point them out by contacting me or posting in the forums, I'm here to help in any way I can. Currently there are no guidelines regarding editing the Wiki, only for posting in the forums. I can draft up some sensible guidelines about editing the Wiki if you like. Thanks for your support, I agree this game deserves a fantastic Wiki site with a solid community hub. Joe the Bartender 19:52, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Joe. What do you think of the .gif's on the daemon page. they are made using the games .RLE files. I just extract them to .bmp and then make them into a .gif with gimp. do you like the look of them or would you rather have normal non animated pic's? Hi Binary God, I think I prefer the non-animated units. Although the animated units add a nice touch to the race page, they are much smaller and offer less detail when viewing the unit. That said, it does display the picture of what they look like in game so they may come in use later (perhaps there could be an in-game picture link for each unit?). Thanks for the work, they must've taken an age to do. Joe the Bartender 00:03, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Joe What about this format for the units? I was just playing around with the game pictures and came up with this. it wouldnt take long to do them all, as most of the pictures are already edited. Just trying to think of ways to not have to use the ugly Tables. What do you think yes or no? the only thing would be that you have to edit the picture file to adjust any text. But once you have made the file it would be easy to edit quickly, you would just have to re-upload. Sorry I forgot to add my sig in the last post. Just passing another format by you. This time the Buildings. What do you think of this. Because of the size difference of the buildings i thought .gif would be alright as there is no loss of detail. Doomkeep Binary God 07:53, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Binary God, Those book unit descriptions look really good, well done :). I think they would look great compared to those boring old tables the units are currently in. I also really like the animated HQ building levels too. I don't know if it is possible to incorporate them on parchment to go alongside the book style units, but if possible, would look really professional. Thanks again for your hard work, these improvements are really good, Joe the Bartender 13:44, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Something like this for the Buildings? And I forgot to add my sig again!!! Binary God 09:08, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Haha don't worry too much about the sig ;) As for the buildings, I love that parchment, but I'm not so sure about the font. It kinda works for the stats, but it could be difficult to read for some people is my only concern. I think the font should be the same as the one the Daemon's in so some people can read it faster/better. As a sidenote, many races have quite a lot of buildings, so it may be wise to decrease the size of the parchment/text. Thanks for the good work, Joe the Bartender 10:34, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Joe. I've uploaded the re-sized images to the Daemon Page and Center Aligned them. Have a look and tell me what you think about size, alignment & look. Also if you have the stats and info for the buildings or know where to get them that would be great. Then i can get on and finalize the Building Scrolls and move on to the unit cards. With all the templates i'm making doing this first race, once it's complete, the others should have a faster turn around. Binary God (talk) 08:59, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Binary God, Just taken a peek at the Daemon page and I think they look much better than those horrible old tables. The new font and the new size of the building information is a massive improvement and a lot more user friendly. I don't know where to get the stats for the buildings myself but I'll try playing the Daemons and seeing what they are. Once I've found all of the stats out I'll put them on the Daemon page, then you can convert them into the new scrolls if you like (I'll put some descriptions down too). Thanks, Joe the Bartender (talk) 16:17, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I made a mini patch but I am nott able to test it right now. Feel free to test it yourself. Also if you apply the army changes, make them into a patchdata.xcr. It's easier to patch that way. http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?lu9viz521p3tkbm Anyway, here are the changes adressed: *Vampirism should now work. However, vampirism heals by 1% of your damage for every point you have. Vampires have 50% now. *Units never had 1/2 damage in the command radius, instead they gain 1/10 of the skill effect. *Buildings are no longer affected by the Hunting Upgrade. *Wisps generate double resources for Woodelves. *Spores should damage air *Terrain limit increased *Ai focuses the closest player *Nerfed minoking armor ignore ability *Heroes can no longer be deathblowed *Illusions have been reworked (get full stats but always miss) Hi ESpee, Wow, I'm frankly shocked at how much was addressed and how fast it was done! Thanks so much :)! I'll give this a good test and report back soon. If it all works out, this should be distributed as a new 1.0325 patch. Don't worry, my army changes have been applied to the patchdata.xcr. I'm still undergoing testing based on my army changes, but so far it's looking good. Thanks again, Joe the Bartender (talk) 12:51, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I have come across several problems during testing: *A Dark Elven tower hit my Shadow (with a fire projectile) and it CTD'd although it might be some chance when something happens (at one point when my Zombie constructed a building it CTD'd). I'll need to test this further *I put in some new terrain (Kharn pack 1 and 2, orclands, more dirt and wbc2 buildings) and when I tried to create a new map it CTD'd. I've removed 1 of the terrain packs (orclands) and it worked though. *I made a Minotaur King attack a building and it CTD'd *I played a map where starting towers were put closely together, and arrows shot by enemy starting towers were doing 5 damage per shot to my tower *I tested the Vampire out on a swordsman and he didn't drain any hits from the swordsman. The Vampire also couldn't kill the Swordsman, it could only put it down to 1/10 of his hits (4/40 in this case) *The increased crystal gain from Ancient Wisps for the Wood Elves is working, but I tested it with the High Elves and it was giving the increased amount for them as well *Spores are able to target flying units but not able to damage them as before (tested them against bats) If I find any more things now working correctly/not working, I'll keep this bit updated. Thanks, Joe the Bartender (talk) 13:21, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Wait, looks like Jod made more mess than it seems. The patch doesn't fix vamprism. Greetings and couple 'o propositions Hi, i've joined today specifically for this Wiki, in fact, i've come here to create it, but i see that i'm late to the opening party:). There's still work to be done, and i will help with all i know. I see you are the admin, and the Home page is protected. However, i think the phrase "Please think before you edit" is not the most welcoming. In fact, it is pretty rude (you can't decide to edit without thinking, the decicion is thinking), how about we remove it and add something like this: "Every fan is welcomed to contribute, just don't forget to read guidelines if you are new to whole this "wikia" thing", or something like that? Also, i think that patch version should be written like this, 1.03.24, like in patchinfo.txt, for better readability. Whatcha think? Edit: One more thing, are those horizontal white lines necessary, they look out of place compared to the banners. Off topic, is your avatar from Daggerfall? :) --Harmata (talk) 05:34, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Harmata, I agree with the 'please think before you...' being a little rejective to newcomers. I'll devise something similar to what you've said and upload that instead. I always thought the patch version was written like that, but the way it was written beforehand must've unnerved me. There are a couple of pages with it written incorrectly. I'll change as many as I can find, feel free to do the same too (this is a community-focused wiki, as it always has been). I don't know about the lines on the front page though. I was worried that without them the text would merge into the heading banners. I could change all the heading banners so that they have a golden rod over the headings as well as under them thereby getting rid of the use for the white lines (if you think that's a good idea). My avatar's from Arena :). Thanks for joining, Joe the Bartender (talk) 16:28, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, you can try removing the lines and then see how it will look. Isn't there a way to increase margin between lines of text and pictures? Also, check the guidelines page.Harmata (talk) 19:48, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about the guidelines link on the front page, it was a misdirected link. It's fixed now, and I've also removed the white lines. Joe the Bartender (talk) 20:19, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I just purchased WB3 today again after quite some time and I just wanted to say that I am looking forward to joining and contributing to this community. The game was one of my favorites when I was younger, all the way back to the first Warlords Battlecry, and am looking forward to playing this game again. A few issues that I'd like to bring up though, in my haste, I accidently posted an image of my avatar where an image was supposed to be added. I'd like to apologize for the mishap. I did alter it though and added it to the Knight page as a Swordsman image. I also posted a comment in the "whats the best race/hero combo" thread you started and realized afterwards that I hadn't logged in before posting (I'd made an account earlier and had thought I'd set it to login automatically but it didn't). Again, I'd like to apologize for both things. If there is anything I can do for this wiki or any contributions that I can make, please don't hesitate to ask me. KB Kazandublademaster (talk) 00:05, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi KB, glad to have you on board :). For the accidents, don't worry, they're not a problem. I've done plenty of things when not logged on too. Currently, the Wiki's got Combat, Spellbooks, Map, Forums and Links up to a decent enough standard. The problem area is mostly the Race pages which lack a lot of information. I think Strategy info has been done but there's plenty of room for improvement and new suggestions. The Heroes page has all the skills and stats listed but doesn't have all of the mouseover information done for each skill yet. Thanks for joining and for your support, Joe the Bartender (talk) 20:15, January 3, 2013 (UTC) It would be useful to create a page about Rangar, the Dragon and about the aqusition of the the PvE (Camapign) Bonuses, or not? Yet i cannot create pages...... Palumtra (talk) 13:43, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea :). I don't think I've disabled page creation, I'll give it a check as an anonymous Wiki user and see what happens. Edit: I seemed to have no problems creating a page when logged out, but in any case the page should now be up here :). Hope you have fun editing the Wiki! Joe the Bartender (talk) 16:34, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello Joe, I relly want to know your time zone, so that we can meet up and discuss the game. :) EIGHTYTWO82 (talk) 13:00, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi 82, I've got the UK - London time zone :). Joe the Bartender (talk) 14:42, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, may I take a pair of cups in your "bar" if you don't mind? :) You did a whole of a toil on this Wiki! I'm trying now to dive deep into WBC world (as deep as my wife let me to:) ) so Warlords wiki is a gift of heavens for me. Thanks a lot for your devotion for maybe old but such a brilliant game! Rodor Pazion (talk) 13:56, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! :D. A lot of users have done a great deal for the Wiki. If there's anything you need help with just ask and I'll try my best to help :). Joe the Bartender (talk) 21:42, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Are there intents to add info about other Battlecry games and TBS Warlords series (maybe not much about Warlords 1-2 but as for 3 and 4 - it could be very interesting)? So Etheria Wiki could become the center of attraction for Warlorders all around the globe. And we still have some hope for Warlords V (or maybe Battlecry IV)... Rodor Pazion (talk) 05:37, April 22, 2014 (UTC) There's an ancient, dusty old page located here which is supposed to be dedicated to the previous Warlords Battlecry games. I'm not sure about adding to it myself though, it'll likely be a heck of a lot of work (all those WBC2 building images would need importing from the XCRs etc). There's also a page for the Warlords series located here but I was thinking this wiki could be about Warlords Battlecry and the Warlords wiki could be about the Warlords stuff. If wanted, it's free for anyone to adopt too, it's been years since anyone has edited it. Considering its state however, the Warlords stuff could safely be uploaded on either wiki really since neither has any base content to start with at all. Maybe one day there'll be a new Warlords or Warlords Battlecry game :). I hope Infinite Interactive is just biding its time and then suddenly one day they'll finally release what they're working on :D. Joe the Bartender (talk) 11:12, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Lag FPS DROP Hello. I am trying to play WBC3 again with the latest patch. 1.03.25. It has a very miserable fps drop. On 1.03.23 everything was fine. Any resolve to this? 15:26, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Have you turned the Particles option to Minimum? If that doesn't help much, try turning the Particles option Off altogether. Failing that, there's the Performance Workaround although that's more of a last resort :S. Joe the Bartender (talk) 16:14, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Indeed I had to use the workaround. I am very sad though that I can't use the new items. My videocard got fried and I am stuck to classic games for my onboard intel G33/35. I've played WBC 3 up to patch 1.3 over 1000 hours when I had my old computer, these 'unoficial' patches add a new refreshing feel to it. I thank you for that. I was wondering if I could get a walkthrough of how to get WBC 3 to download on my win 7 unit from the game disc. Hi, here's a link to a thread on the Infinite Interactive forums which should help with that :). Joe the Bartender (talk) 16:45, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi, i'm the one who just sent a message concerning a speed problem with the last unofficial patch, it's nice to see people always playing this game ! Can do play it without any problem ? EDIT : Ah sorry i didn't see about the Performance Workaround thing, many thanks ! Adamsevs (talk) 20:50, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Walls Do you have pics of the vertical and horizontal wall sections for each type of wall for the wall page?--DarkMastero (talk) 22:17, October 18, 2015 (UTC) I should be able to retrieve them. They'll be uploaded onto the Wiki as usual Joe the Bartender (talk) 13:18, October 24, 2015 (UTC) New page that could be linked from the front/main page I've created a page that links to all of those individual unit / building / research pages that the other guy compiled (so we can keep the main race pages clear of many distracting links). The new page is this one: http://etheria.wikia.com/wiki/Complete_list and is currently called Complete list, but could probably do with a better name. Could you make a link to that page from the main/front page, compete with those snazzy buttons? (Kharn) Would something like Encyclopedia/Index work for its name? I'll see what I can do about a new button. Joe the Bartender (talk) 13:18, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hello Joe, how are you? The wiki looks pretty good ! --General9913 (talk) 18:10, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Hi General9913, thanks for the compliment! Personally I'm doing ok so far thanks for asking. How are you doing? There's still so much work to be done on the Wiki, not including uploading information from the Protectors here (as well as fixing bias, particularly in some descriptions and catergorizing etc). At the moment, all of my spare time is going into the mod/game, designing and balancing everything. The Protector's is coming along swimmingly I think, included are almost all the suggestions, bug fixes and features anyone could ever wish for Warlords Battlecry! We should have a new version of it out very soon I hope. Check it out over here: http://www.moddb.com/games/the-protectors Thanks again, Joe the Bartender (talk) 21:34, December 19, 2015 (UTC) I'm fine. Ohh... always work to do in the wikia, I know how it is. Thanks Joe, but I'm not playing this game, not anymore. General9913 (talk) 23:30, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you Joe, and for your family too ! General9913 (talk) 20:13, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Hello Joe, I've seen that you're the only Staff member active here. Why don't you add a user or more to help you here? I've seen that there are some people that are active here, specially two. Also, you can introduce achievements awards, this might help getting new users here. General9913 (talk) 20:32, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Hi General9913, thanks for the suggestion! I would be more than happy to introduce achievements and help promote some users. I wish I had a lot more time at the present but I've just been tied down all Christmas and New Year. I'm not entirely familiar with the promotion procedure, do you have some help/suggestions on how to do it? Joe the Bartender (talk) 16:13, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :Happy New Year to you and your family Joe ! ::Well, you can promote some users you trust, people that are active here. For example, some users can be "patrollers", they can revert vandalism, warn the troublemaker users and take care of the wiki's chat. The administrators can do the same as the patrollers do, but they can also ban these said users, they can protect some important pages and they can also promote other users to chat moderator. You Joe, you can promote other user to be a bureaucrat, just like you, but you can't demote him(her). You can demote any other staff member, except another bureaucrat. General9913 (talk) 21:03, January 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks very much for the help! I greatly appreciate it. At the moment, it just depends on time. It's not been too kind to me lately! I'll try to get to it as soon as I can. ::Joe the Bartender (talk) 21:22, January 8, 2016 (UTC) ::I have promoted frequent, trusted & high-contributing users. If anyone wants to discuss promotion or if promoted users wish to leave the wiki, please send me a message. I'll do my best to help! ::Thanks, ::Joe the Bartender (talk) 22:18, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :::You are welcome ! General9913 (talk) 00:23, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Hello Joe, I created this page Warlords Battlecry Wiki:Staff, as I believe that every wiki needs a page like this. You can also change the colors of Staff users, so anyone can tell the difference between a normal user and a Staff member. If you decide to use achievements here too, here a link for you: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Achievements Also, I will change the Patroller status on the Staff page to just Moderator and or Chat Moderator, you see, to make it actually work, we need to mess with MediaWiki, CSS and JSS source code, and I don't really know much about it, just a little. I can also upload some cool templates here, that we use on other wikis, like this one:http://driver-parallel-lines.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ABureaucrat, do you like it? I can place it on your user page and on The better Kharn too. And an Admin to User:DarkMastero's page, this one:http://driver-parallel-lines.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AAdministrator Ohh and if you want some help here, I can be a chat moderator and moderator, aka Patroller. I'm Administrator on Driver Parallel Lines Wiki and Patroller on Scarface Wiki. I know how to use the tools. While I'm not playing the game, last time was when we talked about it, more than two years ago, but I know a lot about this game, I can help dealing with vandals, making an edit here and another there and such things. While I won't be so active here, I'm on another wikis, and I check almost everyday all wikis that I attend to. General9913 (talk) 07:15, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Minor edit. General9913 (talk) 07:18, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Hi General9913, thanks very much! I'll see what I can do about changing username colours, though I'm not quite sure how to do it anymore. I shall try to introduce some achievements and templates but I think I might be out of my depth with CSS and JSS. One thing I've always wanted on the WBC Wiki is the new snazzy forums with real threads, topics etc. I can set you up as a Chat Moderator or Admin if wanted. Any help around the wiki would be greatly appreciated! Thanks again, Joe the Bartender (talk) 20:35, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :Hello Joe, the page you are looking for is this:MediaWiki:Wikia.css. The codes, as I've been told about are these, for example: ahref$=":Joe_the_Bartender", ahref$="/Joe_the_Bartender", ahref$="=Joe_the_Bartender"{color:#6b8e23 !important; font-weight:bold;} :Here, take a look here: http://pt-br.sims.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css, at the section "/* Cores administradores */ /** Links **/". :My friend there told me you need to input the codes, just like the way they are, you just need to change the usernames and pick the color you want for you and The better Kharn, for DarkMastero and for moderators and chat moderators. :I'm sorry, I don't know how to implement this new forum feature, with real threads and new stuff. :I'd like to be an Administrator here. Thank you ! General9913 (talk) 00:23, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Bureaucrat and Patroller Tags Hello Joe, we can implement the Bureaucrat and Patroller tags here, I forgot about it, sorry. In fact I also forgot to ask the Bureaucrat at Scarface Wiki to do it. But don't worry, the code is simple, you can visualize it here, at my user page: http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:General9913, at the bottom of the page, section 11 "RE:Patroller Tags", but if you want, I can do it for you. My question is, do you want to mantain the Chat Moderator and Rollback tags? The Patroller tag, as people uses on other wikis, they are essencially Chats Moderators and Rollbacks, but it's up to you, do you want to merge these qualifications? General9913 (talk) 03:23, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Hi General9913, no worries! I did not realize it was even possible to change the tags, but if it's doable then that'd be great! I think patroller would definitely be more useful than the chat moderator and rollback tags. I currently wish I had more time to figure out some of the more difficult stuff on the wiki but life & the protectors development is taking almost all of it at present. I think at present it would be quicker if you handled the tags, I'm likely not going to get enough time to fiddle with the css for a while! Thanks, Joe the Bartender (talk) 15:35, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you very much for my promotion, Joe ! Sure, I'll do it for you, I'll check the Staff colors too, but the new forum you told me about, I don't know how to implement it. General9913 (talk) 19:23, January 15, 2016 (UTC) ::All done, my friend ! The colors are working, if you don't like it, tell me and I will change to another colors. Ohh and I haven't decided a color for Patrollers, since we have none at the moment. The Bureaucrat and Patroller tags are working on Test mode, I've submitted the code for Wikia's review. Tell me if you need help with something else. General9913 (talk) 21:32, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Achievements and New Forum Hello Joe, now we have achievements and the new forum, all working just fine ! Tell me if you need help with something else. General9913 (talk) 03:03, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Thanks General9913! That should help greatly, especially now when WBC3 has just hit Steam. At the moment, this is a list of things that are yet to be done: *The unit/building/research details could use updating to their respective version's values *Support for each of the game versions on the Heroes page and the class pages *There's loads of descriptions all over the wiki (outside the strategy section) which have opinionated content and possibly too much strategy information *The strategy sections do eventually need to support all versions (such as the Plaguelords section, via tabs) *There may be quite a few pages and photos etc that need categorizing. I think there's still some 'floating' pages out there but I've no idea how to access them :S *The buttons on the front page could be changed to look like the pretty gif buttons on other Wikis, like this one: http://terraria.wikia.com/wiki/Terraria_Wiki or this: http://warframe.wikia.com/wiki/WARFRAME_Wiki . I think the Warframe one represents more of what I think would be easier to use for new users, where the policies, FAQ and more are all underneath and easy to reach whilst the Terraria front page supports great news entries and a blog log on the right-hand side. I think these features would be amazing to have but I've not got the slightest idea how to go about doing it :( *At some point in future, I would love to see a forum page like this one: http://warframe.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Forum and this one http://terraria.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Forum, I think a member of wikia may need to be contacted for it, I'm not sure *Customisation of the tab menu and parts of the UI in general, such as on the Terraria Wiki would be great in future but will require some pics (and including tables, which are currently bulky white lines which clash a lot with the site's current looks) *Support for The Protectors once it's finished and unit/building/research values have become relatively stable. I think it may be a while though! *In the far, far future, maybe even support for WBC1 & WBC2, but this is a hefty amount of work. I'd recommend only using the values from the latest patch versions for these Many of these may not be doable without a lot of community help and others should probably be left for the future. However, anything that can be done to help alleviate these problems would be a great step in the right direction! Thanks again, Joe the Bartender (talk) 17:58, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :You are welcome! *The units and researchs, I'm taking care. I've corrected the Knight Units and one research, I compared their stats on the 1.03 version and 1.03.25 version. I assume the 1.03.24 version part is right, because I have no idea about their stats. The 1.03 I'm cheking it on the official site:http://www.enlight.com/wbc3/WBC3_Units.pdf and the 1.03.25 changelog I'm checking here:http://etheria.wikia.com/wiki/Patch_Downloads *I'll try to check the rest. *I've checked these two wikis, I liked it. The policy and Staff pages, are on the wiki navigation tab, on the upper part, just like the new forum. Here is the new forum:http://etheria.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Forum *I'll try to customize even more the wiki. At the moment we have the achievements, you can check them on your user page, and the leaderboard here:http://etheria.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard, we have new emoticons to use on chat:http://etheria.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Emoticons, well now the staff tags works and the wiki recent activity:http://etheria.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity and other special pages, they auto-refresh. *Yes, it would be great to have some info about the Protectors here on this wiki, it's more than a Mod, it's a new game, Warlords Battecry 3,5 in fact. We need to list units details and such. *I don't have Warlords Battlecry 1 and 2, I can't help. General9913 Talk 03:01, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hey Joe, come to chat. Thanks! General9913 Talk 23:05, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Sorry General9913, I had to dash immediately after I wrote that message! Joe the Bartender (talk) 17:31, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Hello Joe, 1) I've written answers and suggestions to a few Enlight forum threads but can't register there, and those threads or pretty old. Is this wiki's forum a place where to put those suggestions about a hypothetical future patch, or perhaps there could be a suggestions page? This "articles" are quite personal rambles but could be starter posts for discussions on this wiki. I'd just like to share them, now that they are written on my computer. Perhaps they could be of some use for The Protectors or a future patch? These suggestions imply that a modder would get his hands on the source code. Topics are (names are not so serious ;) ): Better Barbarians, Better Dark Dwarves, Better Elves, Better Knights, Better Plaguelords,... How to hit a flyer whith a sword? 2) I'm playing with v1.03.25, and I try and contribute to this version's game pages (starting with the change text). 3) I'm nearly done with translating v1.03.25 files, and those v1.03 files (or older) that weren't altered. Language is French. (I lack yet a handful of .ACT files in the campaign, as well as testing long entries in the Quests.cfg). This means, that save for the Items and Quests .xcr (easily backported), and for some text files, any v1.03+ versions could readily have its translation pack. Current, downloadable pack on the Web contains only the v1.03 .txt and .cfg files, evirything else remaining in English, and I was somewhat disatisfied with them. In the end, that is, in a few weeks, I'm in dire need of someone able to repack the one or two .xcr archives that were changed and repacked in the process of the v.1.03.23 patch, because I can't run MFC and I'm using the old XCR.exe instead. Currently, I can translate and test: Campaign.xcr, Mercenaries.xcr, and Quest.xcr. Items.xcr, I can't. So, if I could provide a translated .xml file, could someone pack it into a .xcr? 4) Before doing this however, it would be worth to see in which extent the old warlords .exe is able to read a xcr or a non packed xml that would include extended Latin characters, such as XML1.0 &_#233; (' é '). Or is there a problem in the writting on screen (the fonts seem ok, though)? What I haven't managed so far is: - use apostrophes in the non packed .xml files, such as History.xml: ( ' ) and ( ' ) don't work. - use extended characters (diacritics) in the packed .xml files, such as Mercenaries.xcr, and in the like-xml files such as all those in Campaign.xcr, although apostrophe ( ' ) works. (Again, Items.xcr, I can't alter it) It would be very nice for all the French-speaking community if we find a way to get apostrophes and extended characters in the Campaign, Mercenaries, and Items files. If so, I could unpack all of these and correct them one by one into XML1.0 compliant files (with extended characters). When done, I would send them all to be repacked by someone. Perhaps, this know-how would serve the localization in others languages such as German and Spanish. Also, I hope that the Protectors won't have these amazing limitations! 5) Speaking about the Protectors, I know that somebody is waiting for the release to translate it on the "Confrérie des Traducteurs" forum: http://www.confrerie-des-traducteurs.fr/forum/viewtopic.php?t=20200 It seems that this good-willing people has stopped his work a few month ago due to the many patches versions. He wrote that he would use my files as a base to translate The Protectors. As several files are the same in both v1.03.23/25 and The Protectors, I feel like my work on a rather confidential version (v.1.03.25) might not be so unuseful. 6) About the Protectors, are you aware, that: - the new quests spoil somewhat the vanilla campaign in giving the player the opportunity to get some or all of the Garb of Thyatis set's items whereas there are missions on the Isle of Dawn to get them. I don't know if you have similar missions in the Protectors. Perhaps, then, the set obtained through the quests could be changed? - I haven't found so far one text string 'No Bonus' that is displayed in the Hero's skill tab when an unlocked skill is degraded to 0 or less through the use of an item (e.g. Constitution -4). Do you know in which file does this string might lie? Else, it would be a good idea to get it out of the Protectors' source code and to put it in the Game.txt. - If you use the new temple facilities, the Swarm's Wraith ally is produced in no time! In contrast, the Imp ally takes time to be produced. I figure that the Dark Dwarves's instant summon is used, instead of the normal Undead and Dark Dwarves production. Is this really wanted or is it a bug that could be corrected in The Protectors? [[User:Rodmar18|Rodmar18 (talk) 13:48, April 8, 2016 (UTC)]] Hi, The Shadow page for Undead is weird. I amended it a little bit. Seems that it was talking about a different unit. I also made a few additions to the game mechanics page - morale, mana, resource. Feel free to correct them as I'm mostly going by memory. Hi Rodmar18, sorry for the delay, I haven't had much time these past few weeks. I hope I can help with some of your questions. 1) The Wiki forums are yet to be archived, I've been meaning to remove the links on the front page in favour of the new forum General9913 implemented but haven't found the time. Feel free to use either the old Development comment-based forum or the new one for suggestions. 2) Thanks for your contributions, anything that can be done to help will make the Wiki that bit better! 3) If you can upload the file, I can pack it if you'd like. 4) You may have to ask someone with more knowhow on this sort of thing such as Kharn or Patrick. I'm not entirely sure, but it sounds like this requires 1.03.25's source code, which ESPee/Faestus has. As it is, I'm afraid I can't help here. 5) That sounds like it would be for the best at the moment, the Protectors has yet to reach a stable version regarding game changes. 6) You will have to ask Kharn about that, he handles the quests for the Protectors. I've no idea where that string is, sorry. I'd recommend asking Patrick about it. That sounds like an old version of the Protectors or 1.03.25. In the newer versions of the Protectors, Temples produce generals rather than racially allied units. I hope this helps answer at least some of your questions. If you have any other questions, feel free to post them here or in the new forums. Thanks, Joe the Bartender (talk) 14:35, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Hi Wiki User, There does seem to be some pages which refer to the wrong unit or building. That can be added to the list of things that need to be done on this Wiki. Thanks for your contributions, they are greatly appreciated, Joe the Bartender (talk) 14:35, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Recent Vandalism Hi Joe, how are you? So, I had to block some offensive users. Today a user wrote a nasty message for you (Check your talk page history), I don't know if Harmata is behind this. And there's more... By looking at your talk page history I identified another two users who verbally assaulted you and undid their messages (Still, there's a record for it, it can't be completely deleted). By the way, two users have a very similar IP address, they could be the same person. Anyway, I'm thinking about enabling the new Message Wall feature, it will replace our default talk pages and they are going to be archived. With the new Message walls, every time someone messages us, there's always a notification about it, even if they eventually delete it, so no more missed messages, it's also easier to follow conversations, since we don't need to answer on the user's message wall page. General9913 Talk 03:02, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Hi General9913, I'm doing ok thanks! How about you? Unfortunately there have been multiple vandalisms on this talk page. The user in question has been vandalising this page for years. There was a disagreement in form and a misunderstanding/miscommunication. The user had been banned for 6 months due to violations of the Terms of Use (namely intimidation and threats), and their ban has since been lifted on 19th May 2013. I am saddened that this user still feels this disagreement is a part of the present and that the user has resorted to cyberbullying, intimidation and threats. On another topic, I think Message Walls sound great! It surely would help everyone to follow conversations, posts etc. I can't wait to see that in action! Thanks again, Joe the Bartender (talk) 14:45, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :I'm fine. :I get it, I'm sorry to hear that. :Will do, I'm going to enable it! :Take care! General9913 Talk 22:59, April 5, 2017 (UTC)